Powerpuff 10
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After her family unintentionally starts pushing her away because of her streak of screwups when fighting crime, Blossom leaves Townsville and joins the Tennysons on their summer road trip. When she finds a strange watch called the Omnitrix, can she be a hero again? Rated T for strong language and mentions of blood & gore Eventual Blossom x Ben & Gwen x Kevin


_**New idea for a Ben 10 crossover, although definitely one that's a little more unorthodox than my previous ideas, I think. I hope you all enjoy this new idea of mine, and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.**_

_***I don't own Ben 10 or The Powerpuff Girls!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"That's far enough, Animo!" = Regular Speech

'_The City of Townsville… IS UNDER ATTACK!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**It's hero time!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Blossom 10**_

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny day in Bellwood and everyone is ready to enjoy the summer weather. Although, currently waiting for someone to arrive is somebody who is not so happy, not because of the weather, but because of some problems she was having back home.

A girl who looks to be about ten years old is standing around waiting for someone to pick her up. She has long red hair that's held in a low ponytail by a hair clip with a heart in it, white skin, and her eyes are the unusual color pink. She's wearing a white dress that goes to her knees, white tights, black shoes that look like slippers, and a red bow in her hair. Resting beside her is a red suitcase and she also has a backpack that she brought along with her in the event that her luggage got lost.

This girl is Blossom, and she was once part of a group of superpowered girls who protect a place known as The City of Townsville, not to be confused with The Town of Citysville, but she's been having a real strain of bad luck recently. It affected her ability to fight crime to the point where she decided it would be better for everyone if she were to just leave.

Sighing as she ran her hand, which now has five digits on it like normal humans, through her hair, Blossom couldn't help but wonder how things were doing in Townsville right now. Are Bubbles and Buttercup doing okay without her there to help fight crime. She knows that they can take down the likes of Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreene Gang, and even the Amoeba Boys with no problems. But against giant monsters, Princess Morebucks, Sedusa, Mojo-Jojo, and even HIM, it certainly will be a challenge for all of them.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts away as she thought that they'll be just fine without her. They have the Powerpuff D.Y.N.A.M.O. to fight against any giant monsters that prove to be too much of a challenge for them, and if they need a third fighter, chances are the professor will just make another Powerpuff Girl to help them.

"They don't need me anymore…" Blossom mumbled to herself.

Hearing a car horn honking, Blossom looked up to see a beat up and slightly rusty motorhome driving up to the closest parking space. Pulling up to a stop, Blossom saw someone exit the motorhome and grew quite excited. This is the one she was waiting for.

An old man who looks like he's in his fifties with gray hair, green eyes, looks like he might be Caucasian, and wearing a red floral shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and brown shoes. Blossom ran up to the man and caught him in a hug.

"Uncle Max! It's so great to see you in person!" Blossom practically squealed.

Max Tennyson just chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, having spoken to her a lot through FaceTime thanks to old Utonium. Blossom started to see him as her uncle, and he doesn't mind one bit.

"You know I'm not really your uncle, right Blossom?" Max asked even though he's grinning.

"I know. You're Professor Utonium's old friend and mentor in the scientific community." Blossom answered as she grabbed her suitcase and made sure her backpack is secure. "But you're like an uncle."

Max chuckled again as he didn't deny that claim. He already told Blossom once before in one of their past chats that he doesn't mind her calling him uncle. It helps him feel a little less old than he really is.

"Come on, Kiddo. Gwen's already inside and ready to go." Max said as he and Blossom walked into the Rustbucket.

When Blossom got inside, she saw a girl about her age sitting at the table on a laptop computer. This girl has green eyes like her grandfather, and her hair is red like her own except much shorter. She's wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves and a cat head on the front, a pair of white capris, and simple shoes. She also has a hair clip in her hair that keeps one of her bangs out of her eyes. The girl looked up from her computer and seemed just a little bit startled upon seeing Blossom.

"Grandpa? Who is this?" she asked.

"Gwen, this is Blossom. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine, and she's going to be joining us on our trip for the summer. Blossom, this is my granddaughter, Gwendolyn Tennyson." Max said.

As the elderly man got back in the driver's seat and started off, Blossom sat down at the table with Gwen. The girl smiled as Blossom extended a hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Gwendolyn Tennyson. Uncle Max told me so much about you." Blossom said.

"All good things, I hope. And please, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Gwen. Everyone does." she said as she shook hands with the girl.

"Okay, Gwen. So, are you excited about this summer road trip with your grandpa and your cousin?" Blossom asked.

"Wait a minute, Ben is going to be on this trip too?" Gwen asked looking surprised and a little indignant.

Much to Blossom's confusion. The pink-eyed redhead looked at Max who glanced back at them in the rearview mirror.

"I thought you told me that both of your grandkids are coming on this trip?" Blossom said.

"I may have forgotten to mention to them that the other was coming along." Max said sheepishly. "Gwen and her cousin Ben can barely tolerate one another on the best of days."

Blossom rolled her eyes upon hearing this. Just her luck that these particular twin cousins can't stand each other. It's gonna be like her and Buttercup all over again, only much less violent and a lot more senseless name-calling. After several more minutes of driving in silence, Blossom heard Max calling out to his grandson.

"Ben, come on! I want to get to the campsite before sundown!"

"Uh, Grandpa? A little help here?"

Max and Blossom both walked out of the motorhome and saw a sight that was both concerning and slightly humorous. A ten year old boy with lightly tousled brown hair, green eyes, and a Caucasian appearance, wearing a white T-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, green cargo pants, and white and black sneakers, hanging from a tree branch by his underwear. Clearly a victim of bullying.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" gasped Blossom.

"I was trying to help a kid who was being picked on by Cash and JT, two kids who bully other kids at my school. Some thanks I get!" the boy explained as a light blush of embarrassment formed on his face from a girl seeing him in this situation.

"It's alright, Ben. I'll get you down."

But before the old man could even attempt to get his grandson down from the tree, the branch that was holding Ben snapped. The boy yelped as he fell to the ground hard. Blossom winced as she knows that will hurt a bit, especially since she no longer has her superhuman durability and pain tolerance. She rushed over to the groaning boy and started to help him out.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked as she helped Ben up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." he said as he removed a twig from his hair. "So, how's it going? I'm Ben."

"It's nice to meet you, Ben. My name's Blossom, and I'm one of three daughters of a friend of your grandpa's." Blossom said before scratching her head. (I didn't mean for that to rhyme, it just happened.) "I'm sorry. Did that make sense?"

"Yeah, made sense to me." Ben said.

After taking a moment to fix his underwear, Ben heard the voice of one of the few people in the world he'd rather not be near right now.

"Hurry up, Dweeb! Some of us have things to do today, you know!" Gwen called from the Rustbucket.

"Oh man…" groaned Ben.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Ben. Just give it time, and you'll see that we're going to have the best summer ever!" she said with an optimistic smile.

"If you say so." Ben said dismissively.

As they walked to the motorhome with Max, Blossom couldn't help but frown as she wondered just what happened between Ben and Gwen that caused them to detest each other so much. She also wondered if this might be a case of siblings who just can't stand each other for absolutely no reason. Although she sincerely hopes that's not the case. Otherwise, it'll be difficult for her to actually enjoy this road trip and the many landmarks they'll see across the country.

As Ben sat in one of the chairs away from Gwen, who is now once again on her laptop, Blossom took a seat in the front passenger seat of the RV as Max drove off towards the campsite.

"I wait all year to go on this trip, and now the Queen of Cooties is coming along for the ride." Ben groaned.

"Hey, I had my own summer vacation planned out too, ya know!" Gwen exclaimed as she took out a sheet of paper. "Each activity is color coded so I never do the same activity two days in a row. Now I am stuck with my geekazoid cousin for three months!"

"Geek!" Ben said as he insulted his cousin.

"Jerk!" Gwen fired back.

Blossom could do nothing but groan as she ran a hand down her face in exasperation. This reminds her all too much of the many arguments she's had with Buttercup in the past. Especially that one argument they had over whether a well thought out plan is more important than just rushing in guns a-blazin', and vice versa. It took Bubbles actually politely asking the monster to leave to show them that sometimes all it takes is a little kindness and understanding to solve a problem.

That sweet girl could certainly teach these two a little thing about having patience with one another.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long summer." Max said in a slightly agitated tone.

Blossom just nodded with a yawn. That long flight took a lot out of her, especially since she got up so early. She's used to flying everywhere using her powers… which are now gone… so she's pretty tired. Deciding that a nap couldn't hurt, Blossom closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to dreamland. The Land of Milk and Cookies, as her sister Bubbles liked to call it. But while she's off with some friends of the professor, she was completely unaware of the events that are about to transpire in Townsville as we speak.

More specifically, involving the villains she and her sisters fight at least twice a month.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, in Townsville…*****_

* * *

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time! It's on every news channel on TV!" exclaimed Mojo-Jojo as he talked on the phone with Fuzzy Lumpkins. "I still cannot believe what that girl has chosen to do!"

His phone started ringing again, catching the chemically enhanced simian's attention.

"Oop. Hold on, Fuzzy, I have a call on the other line." Mojo said as he quickly switched to the other line. "Hello? Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes… It's me… HIM." said a familiar demon.

Mojo immediately got to his feet, surprised to be getting a call from the being who can easily be referred to by titles such as 'The Evilest of Evil', and 'The Cruelest of Cruel'. This doesn't happen often, and the last time it did was when those hooligans known as the Gangreene Gang used the Powerpuff Girls Hotline to make pranks calls by impersonating the mayor and making it seem like Mojo, Fuzzy, and HIM were doing evil when they had been doing nothing of the sort.

"Yes, yes! What is it?" Mojo asked, not wanting to incur the wrath of the demon.

"You'll never guess what I just saw on the news today!" HIM growled.

"Blossom's own family unintentionally drove her away when she was in a crime fighting slump?" Mojo guessed as he sat back down.

"WHAT?! How do you know?!" HIM asked, Mojo's guess having been right on the money.

"Me and Fuzzy Lumpkins saw the whole thing on different news channels this morning. He's on the other line." Mojo explained.

"Well put him on!" HIM ordered.

Mojo did so. And Fuzzy certainly had things to say.

"DAT BLOSSOM DONE GOT RUN OUTTA TOWN BAI HER OWN FAMURY!" shouted Fuzzy.

The bugish hillbilly may be classified as a bad guy, but to him, family is still very important. So for him to hear that Blossom was driven away by her own family, intentional or otherwise, was enough to drive him up the wall. And it seems like Mojo and HIM agree.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" exclaimed HIM.

"Yes! Blossom is a citizen of Townsville! A citizen who is one of our most hated enemies, but a citizen nonetheless!" Mojo said in agreement.

"FAMURY!" Fuzzy shouted again, sobbing a little at what happened to the girl.

"We should complain!" HIM suggested.

"But to who?" Mojo asked.

* * *

_*****In the Mayor's Office…***_

* * *

The Mayor of Townsville was busy in his office playing a little bit of indoor golf. After that day in Townsville where it was raining so hard that nobody could do anything but stay indoors, he decided to install an indoor golf course so he can practice. He's doing pretty good as well, if he does say so himself.

"I sure wish Blossom was here to see this. She'd love to play a game or two." the Mayor said to himself.

As he hit the ball towards the next hole, his desk phone started ringing. And I'm not talking about the Powerpuff Girls Hotline. I'm talking about the one he uses to call people like the C.I.A. in times of severe emergencies. Or sometimes to just call in for a pizza. Moving quickly, the Mayor picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Mayor of Townsville speaking. Who is this?"

"Mister Mayor… we have much to talk about." HIM said ominously.

* * *

_*****Back with Blossom…***_

* * *

Soon the Rust Bucket arrived at the campsite for the night and Ben, Gwen, and Blossom, who had just woken up from her nap, were sitting at a bench as Max walked out of the RV with a bowl of worms.

"Chow time!" Max announced.

"Okay, I give up. What is that?" Ben asked.

"Marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Max informed the kids.

"And totally gross in others," Gwen said as a worm dropped out of the bowl.

But unlike the two cousins, Blossom actually picked up the worm that fell out of the bowl. She stared at the insect for a few seconds before, to Ben and Gwen's horror, popping it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed the insect and found that it really wasn't as bad as she thought it might have been.

"Hm. Not bad. Tastes kind of like warm macaroni to me." she commented as she popped another worm into her mouth.

Max couldn't help but smile as she saw that Blossom genuinely likes the marinated mealworms, and is actually trying to expand her taste pallet. He knows that some of the different foods he cooks probably won't agree with her, but he knows that you can't win them all. And he has a sneaking suspicion that Professor Utonium has something to do with this.

"I've also got some smoked sheep tongue in the fridge." Max said.

"Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked and he and Gwen looked at Max hopefully.

"Nonsense, this summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue." Max said walking back into the RV.

"Okay, I got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Some rice cakes and hard candy." Gwen replied.

"Can we make that last a whole summer?" Ben asked.

Both of them looked at Blossom again as she once again popped a worm in her mouth and started chewing. The kids grimaced at the sight and the sound of the creature being munched by their fellow ten year old as though it were just a piece of candy or a strip of bacon.

"How CAN you eat that?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

Blossom swallowed what was in her mouth and took a drink of water before answering.

"When you have a dad who cooks things like liver and onions at least three days a week, you learn not to be too picky about the food you eat." Blossom said as she picked up another worm. "Besides, when it's alive you don't have to swallow so hard. Just point them head first so they know which way to crawl."

And with that, she dropped the wriggly creature into her mouth and swallowed it whole. Ben and Gwen turned a little green in the face as they tried not to vomit.

* * *

_*****In Space…*****_

* * *

In Saturn's rings, two ships that seemed otherworldly were engaged in a battle of epic proportions. One ship was a big rust and red colored war based ship, while the other was a light blue ship that seemed smaller and built for deep space exploration. Both sides were taking damage, but neither was willing to give an inch!

As the smaller ship dodged some red cannon fire, it shot blue lasers at the enemy ship. On board, two strange humanoids were monitoring the damaged.

"Hull damage twenty percent! Weapons System still operational!" one of them reported.

The camera pans to the captain of the giant war ship. A green and black alien humanoid that seemed like he was part cephalopod. He had green skin with red veiny markings all over his body and green squid tentacles protruding from his lower jaw like some kind of beard.

"I have come too far to be denied!" he declared.

As the ships resumed their battle, they flew out of Saturn's rings and closer to the inner planets of the solar system. And the farther the smaller ship got, the angrier the squid looking alien got.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!" he growled.

* * *

_*****Back on Earth…***_

* * *

Later that night Ben was playing his portable game console while Gwen was surfing the web as Max walked out with a bag of marshmallows in hand.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" He asked Ben and Gwen.

But both remained silent. They were still in a bit of a funk at having to spend an entire summer with the one person they can't stand more than anybody else in the world. As in each other. Not that Max could tell what they're thinking.

"O…kay. How about we tell scary stories?" He suggested.

"Scarier than spending a whole summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben asked before he laughed.

"I'd like to grandpa, but I'm doing a web search on a cure for extreme ugliness. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope." Gwen said to Ben who frowned at her.

"Oh come on you two. We're all in this together. You can sit around and mope all summer, or we can have some fun." Max said before he noticed something was missing "Has anyone seen Blossom?"

"She went out for a walk. She should be back in a while." Ben answered before he turned back to his video game.

* * *

_*****Space…Again…*****_

* * *

The battle between the two ships was continuing to rage on as they exchanged blue and red laser shots. One of the red shots hit the smaller ship in its thrusters and made it spin in the void until it was facing the larger vessel.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed!" a minion reported.

"Prepare to board!" ordered the squid face. "I want the Omnitrix!"

But before his soldiers could do anything, the pilot of the smaller ship launched a final assault. They shot their lasers at the cockpit of the ship, damaging it further and possibly taking the enemy down with them. But they didn't count on the bigger ship launching a last attack of their own.

Gathering as much energy as they could into the main cannon, the squid alien's ship shot a giant blast of red energy at the smaller vessel, destroying it and sending the main control room of the ship flying off into space. But before it got too far, it released a small capsule from its cargo hold. The capsule opened up to reveal a metal pod that was now falling towards a new planet. It's destination? Earth.

* * *

_*****Once More on Earth…***_

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was still out for her walk attempting to take her mind off of everything that went downhill for her in Townsville. Especially after that first screwup when she and her sisters were doing their thing and saving the day as usual. But she was having no luck in doing so. The girl sighed as she ran a hand through the bangs her hair, remembering all of the bickering her friends have done since this trip began.

"Man, I was hoping this summer trip would be good for us all. But so far all Ben and Gwen have done is argue, argue, and argue some more. When will they ever learn to get along?" Blossom muttered to herself. "Maybe coming out here alone was a mistake. If I can't even get those two to stop fighting for longer than three seconds, what chance do I have of really succeeding in even having a normal life?"

Blossom drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she began to feel overwhelming despair. The same despair she felt when Mojo-Jojo used an army of mutated apes and monkeys to try and take over the world. And she and her sisters were almost powerless to stop it, until they finally found a reason to use their powers. But before she could wallow in any more feelings of depression, something in the air caught her eye. Something streaking through the sky with a beautiful tail of flames dancing behind it.

"Whoa, a shooting star!" gasped Blossom as she got to her feet.

The former Powerpuff Girl remembers the Professor telling her and her sisters about shooting stars and how they're formed back when they were first created. He also told them that hardly anyone sees one because they're very rare. And if her memory serves her correctly, it's tradition for one to make a wish when they see one of these cosmic beauties. And that's just what she is going to do.

Just as Blossom was about to make her wish, however, she noticed something off about that star. It looked like something had hit it and made it change course. Now it was falling at a near ninety degree angle after making a sharp turn towards the planet and was now… HEADING STRAIGHT FOR BLOSSOM HERSELF!

She screamed and got out of the way just in time for the 'star' to hit the ground with a loud boom, leaving a pretty deep and wide crater at the point of impact. The kinetic energy released from the crash was more than enough to send Blossom tumbling away a few feet.

After picking herself up and dusting herself off, wincing in pain due to a scraped elbow and a few cuts caused by debris, Blossom slowly and cautiously walked to the edge of the crater. And she has every right to be cautious since she no longer has her powers, which include enhanced durability. She was confused by what she saw as she reached the edge of the crater. It was a round, metal object that was glowing orange from having entered the Earth's atmosphere and still smoking from both the heat and the impact.

But what Blossom doesn't know is what this thing might contain.

"Looks like a satellite, or something." she said to herself.

She didn't make a move to enter the crater, and just continued to stare at the object that had nearly crushed her to a pulp. Suddenly, the ground gave way under Blossom's weight, causing the girl to let out a startled yelp as she fell into the crater.

She stood back up as the pod cooled off and opened up to reveal… Actually, she wasn't quite sure what it was.

It looked like a very big wristwatch that was a combination of red, pink, and white. Her own signature colors.. The band itself is a vibrant red, but it has white accents mostly around the dial and the edges of the band. The faceplate has an hourglass symbol that glows with a beautiful pink energy. But what puzzles Blossom is the fact that this watch has no hands or numbers on it to tell time. Is it perhaps a digital watch? Because if it is, it's not like any digital watch she's ever seen. And she doesn't recall the Professor ever mentioning trying to build a more advanced wristwatch.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Blossom asked herself.

Even though he was confused, the girl grinned at the prospect of having found possible alien tech. If things go like she plans, she could sell it to a scientific research facility and make a lot of money off of it. Enough to help her family with any financial troubles they might have along the line, and then some. Provided her sisters don't get into the money and spend it on worthless things like a lifetime supply of macadamia nuts or something. So she began to reach for the watch… Only for it to spring to life and attach to the girl's left wrist!

**"AAH! Get off me! Get OFF, GET OFF!"** cried Blossom as she flailed her arm.

The watch beeped and flashed a few times as she struggled to pull it off her wrist, only to fall flat on her back as her hand slipped sending her back with her own momentum. Blossom quickly crawled out of the crater and ran off to try and find something to pry the watch off of her wrist. And in her fear addled mind, she began to cry for help from the only people she could trust at the moment.

**"UNCLE MAX! BEN! GWEN! ANYONE! HELP!"**

* * *

_*****With the Tennysons…*****_

* * *

"Blossom has been gone a long time. I wonder if something bad has happened to her." Ben said.

"What trouble could she end up in out here?" Max asked.

"She could have wound up bear food," Gwen said making Ben and Max looked at her.

Sensing the growing tension, she tried to salvage the situation and save herself the trouble that would follow.

"I'm kidding. You do know I was kidding right?" She asked.

* * *

_*****With Blossom…*****_

* * *

Checking back in with our formerly superpowered little girl, we can see that things are not going all that well for the poor lass. She grunted as she tried to pry the watch off of her wrist with a stick, and was struggling quite a bit as the darned thing felt like it had super glued itself to her wrist. Or maybe it welded itself to her skin without her knowing it. It's entirely possible since it literally fell from space. Either way, it is not budging.

"Come on! Come off me!" She grunted.

Yelping in surprise as the stick broke and nearly jabbed her in the eye, Blossom fell backwards onto her back. She groaned as she almost hit her head against a rock, which would be bad for her as she does not need her skull to split open. Blossom sighed and discarded the now useless piece of wood. Shifting to sit on her ankles, Blossom put her face in her hands, not knowing what she should do. Taking a second look at the watch, Blossom took a moment to admire the beauty of the device as the genius part of her mind was rising to the surface upon examining possible extraterrestrial technology. With her curiosity piqued she brought her free hand up to press the buttons on the watch. This caused the faceplate to pop up and make a beeping sound.

"Whoa! Cool!" Blossom said in awe.

She watched in awe as the hourglass mark on the faceplate shifted to form a diamond with the shadow of a humanoid figure inside of it. Being the scientifically curious girl that she is, Blossom knew that she just HAS to see what will happen now. After making sure no one was looking, she gently pressed down on the faceplate with her index finger and was enveloped in a flash of pink light.

As the watch was absorbed into her body, Blossom watched as a layer of volcanic rock formed on her wrist and traveled up her arm until it reached her face. She tried to close her eyes and will the changes away, but they snapped open as these changes quickly rewrote her DNA. Once the transformation was complete, Blossom found herself as a female creature made out of living, burning charcoal with flames dancing around her head to show that she possessed fire based powers. The coals themselves were a burning red while the flames surrounding her body were a simple yellow-orange like normal fire. She grew to be about a head taller than Professor Utonium, her arms are slender like those of a woman, her chest got a bit bigger, though not exaggerated like in anime, just enough to be noticeable, and her body type matured until it was like that of a teenage girl. The same mark from the watch seemed to have migrated to the center of her chest, the hourglass turning white against a gray background as it did.

Naturally, being only ten years old and literally on fire, Blossom began to panic as she thought she'd be in serious pain from the heat of her own flames. She remembers when Bubbles first gained the power of fire breath and accidentally set her on fire. Despite her enhanced durability Blossom still needed to get treated for second degree burns from literally being set on fire. She's just SO GLAD that Bubbles never went through a pyromaniac phase of life because of that power.

Back to the topic at hand.

**"AAAAHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** screamed Blossom in a more grown up voice.

She started screaming as she ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off… only to realize one crucial detail.

"Hey… I'm on fire, but I'm okay?" she thought to herself.

Seeing all of the possibilities of this new form, Blossom narrowed her eyes and grinned at the prospect of having fire powers like these. She knows from experience, like when she had first unlocked her Ice Breath, that with great power comes great responsibility. But right now her more childish and curious nature is becoming more and more dominant. This is really the first time she's ever gained powers as a normal human being.

"Check me out…! I'm totally hot!"

She giggled at her own pun and looked at one of the trees that the forest has to offer.

"Oh yeah." Blossom said to herself.

Turning around, she calculated just how much power she'd need for this little demo. Having a highly intelligent mind certainly helped her in this regard as, even though her powers are gone, she still kept her highly superior intellect.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Here goes!"

With a flick of the wrist, Blossom shot a small bullet of fire from her finger tip at the tree. It was only a glancing blow, but it was still strong enough to leave a pretty decent sized dent in the tree itself. Needless to say, our young heroine was a like a kid in a metaphorical candy store. Well technically speaking she IS a kid, but that's beside the point.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Blossom said to herself.

Turning to a row of three trees, she cupped her hands together and formed a much larger ball of fire. Her curiosity won't be sated until she learns the full extent of her new powers, and if she has any others besides the ability to manipulate flames.

"Likin' it!"

She took aim, and threw the fireball at the trees. But unlike the simple fire bullet that she'd used before this fireball did much more damage. It broke through all three trees that Blossom was aiming for and knocked them all down to the ground. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake as those threes were dead and rotting.

And it looks like Blossom has just realized her mistake. Especially if the sense of panic entering her voice and facial expression are anything to go by.

"Wait, STOP!" she cried.

And her worry was well warranted. After all, dead trees + fire + oxygen + lots of stuff to burn = one big forest fire! And it's spreading fast!

"Uh oh!" gasped Blossom.

She ran over and started stomping on the flames in an attempt to smother them. Unfortunately, being made of living fire and, what she assumes is volcanic rock, just means that Blossom is only adding more fuel to the fire. Literally! As proven by how her own burning footprint just made more flames burst up from the ground below him.

"Oh man! I am gonna get SO busted for this!" Blossom said, cursing her own recklessness as the fire continued to spread.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile…*****_

* * *

Back at the campsite, Ben, Gwen, and Max were beginning to pack up most of their camping supplies before they hit the sack. It's been a long and hectic day for all of them and they just wanted to get some sleep. Although the two Tennyson cousins, since they didn't eat dinner like Blossom did (and for good reason), are going to bed hungry. But they both agree that it's better to go hungry than to eat bugs like Blossom and their grandfather did. Suddenly, Ben noticed something.

"What's up with that smoke?" he asked.

Max and Gwen looked in the direction the boy was pointing and saw that there was indeed smoke beginning to billow out from the

"Looks like the start of a forest fire." Max said. "It's probably some darn fool camper messing around with something he shouldn't."

"Wait a minute… Blossom! She's still out there!" Gwen exclaimed in remembrance and fear.

Max and Ben looked at her in shock as they realized that she's right. Max ran over to the Rustbucket and pulled out three fire extinguishers. He handed two of them to his grandkids, knowing that they'd probably want to help find Blossom regardless of the danger.

"You kids better take these!" Max instructed.

The kids nodded before they all rushed out into the woods to put out that forest fire and find Blossom, before she burns to death.

Speaking of whom, the girl turned lava monster was still tirelessly stomping on the fires to try and put them out, but even she can see that she's just making it worse! As a burning tree fell to the ground, Blossom was still very focused on stopping the fire from spreading. But she was also panicking, which is something you DON'T want to do in a situation like this.

"This would be so cool if it weren't so… NOT cool!" Blossom said to herself.

She turned around to resume his stomping out the fires, unaware that he was about to have company. The three Tennysons decided to split up while staying as close to one another as possible in an effort to cover more ground as they ran through the burning forest, using their fire extinguishers to douse as many flames as they could.

But as Gwen swept her fire extinguisher over the burning ground, she accidentally hit Blossom in the back making her cry out due to her newfound sensitivity to water and fire dousing agents. She turned around to see who had hit her with that stuff and saw Gwen looking up at her. The girl looked curious, but also afraid. Blossom just hoped she didn't…

**"AAAAYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

...Start screaming.

"Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared!" Blossom exclaimed, trying to reason with her.

But she must not have known about Gwen's own immense strength, as the girl sent her tumbling back by hitting her in the face with her fire extinguisher. As she tried to get up, the orange haired girl sprayed her in the face with the dousing substance within the canister.

"HEY!" cried Blossom.

When the dousing agent stopped spraying, the flaming girl coughed a bit before narrowing her eyes and reigniting her fires that seemed to burn more intensely due to her anger. Gwen nervously stood her ground with her fire extinguisher pointed menacingly at Blossom.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you!" Gwen threatened.

The former Powerpuff Girl just raised a now nonexistent eyebrow at her before shooting a small fireball at her foot. Blossom giggled as Gwen yelped and started hopping around on one foot before spraying it with the fire extinguisher. She lightly glared at the laughing matchstick and pointed the nozzle of her fire extinguisher at her.

"I warned you!" growled Gwen.

"Don't even THINK about it, Red!" snapped Blossom.

Gwen stopped what she was doing as she looked into the creature's eyes. Despite having known this girl for only less than a day, she instantly knew who it is that this creature really is.

"Blossom? Is that you?" Gwen asked.

The two children stared at each other for a minute before Gwen asked something that many would dub as being REALLY important.

"What happened?!"

"Well, I was walking along just minding my own business, when this meteor fell from the sky and almost flattened me, except that it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off I was suddenly on fire only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire!" Blossom explained all in one breath.

"Gwen!" called a familiar voice.

The children glanced up to see Ben and Max running up to them with their own fire extinguishers in hand.

"Are you alright… What in blazes?!" Max gasped.

"Guess who." quipped Gwen.

Blossom smiled and waved to Max and Ben, happy to see two more familiar faces in a situation like this.

"It's me, Blossom!" she said with a wave of his hand.

"Blossom?! What happened to you?!" Ben asked, all but shouting.

"Well, I was walking along minding my own business, when this meteor…" Blossom tried to explain again.

"I hate to break up story time, but hello?! Major forest fire burning out of control, remember?!" Gwen said, cutting her friend off off.

Now seeming to remember the danger they were in, everyone tensed as the flames seemed to be growing more intense. Blossom looked down as she knew that this whole mess was her fault and wanted to do something about it. After all, she never should have been playing with fire in the first place.

"What do we do, Uncle Max?" Blossom asked.

Max quickly started to formulate a plan. If he had a more readily available supply of water, like a lake or a river, he could extinguish these fires easy. But then… Maybe a little reverse psychology will work here.

"Backfire! Start a new fire and let it burn into the old one! They'll snuff each other out!" Max ordered. "Think you can do it?"

Blossom looked a bit apprehensive about starting any more fires, but knowing that it might be the only way to save all of their lives, she steeled her resolve.

"Shooting flames I can definitely do!"

She quickly turned around and ran towards another part of the forest with just the right conditions for starting a forest fire. And while she did that, Max and the two Tennyson cousins made their way to safety so they could let the fires snuff each other out. Once Blossom arrived at her chosen spot, she stuck out her arm and shot a concentrated stream of fire at several trees. It did its job in starting a fire, making Blossom smile knowing that the wind would help this fire do its job.

So with her work done, she ran off to meet back up with the others. And just in the nick of time too, as a park ranger drove up about five minutes later and saw the burned trees that are still smoking from the fire. He couldn't help scratching his head and wondering just what the heck happened here.

* * *

_*****In Space for the Third Time this Chapter...*****_

* * *

Back up above the planet, the ship that was chasing the smaller vessel was parked above the planet as several drones made repairs to it. The ship itself was orbiting above the planet so that it was outside of its gravitational pull, yet close enough that it wouldn't wander to any other planet in the solar system.

But inside of what must've been the ship's medical bay, the alien from before was now inside of a healing tank. His body had taken severe damage during the battle, as proven by his lost limbs and most of the flesh on his body being damaged.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport?!" he demanded.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below." a minion reported.

Even though he was in extreme pain, the alien was still able to turn his body to a mechanical being that was standing in the shadows. His next orders were simple ones.

"Go! Bring it to me!"

The machine walked off to carry out its assigned task, no questions asked. It was programmed to do one thing and one thing only.

Bring the alien this 'Omnitrix', or die trying!

* * *

_*****Back on Earth…*****_

* * *

Blossom and the others are now sitting around their campfire listening to the lass recount her tale of how she became a woman made of fire and charcoal in the first place. Gwen was holding a bag of giant marshmallows in her hands, listening with rapt interest. Even her cousin Ben, who is known for hardly ever paying attention in class, was listening to this story with rapt attention. But this time, Blossom was sitting on a rock in a patch of dirt so she doesn't accidentally start up another forest fire.

"And you say that this 'watch' just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Max asked.

Gwen reached into the bag of marshmallows and tossed one to Blossom, who caught it and ate it even though it too caught on fire. Seems like whatever she's turned into, the species is able to literally consume fire.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! I swear!" exclaimed Blossom.

"I believe you, Blossom." Max said calmly, easing the girl's fears.

"Yeah, I mean it's kinda hard to deny something when we've got living proof right in front of us." Ben added with a slight smirk.

"Is she going to stay a monster forever?" Gwen asked.

"She's not a monster, she's an alien." Max explained.

That drew suspicious looks from the children. How does Max know about the existence of something as science fiction related as aliens? Realizing his potential error, Max quickly began to think of something.

"Uh… I mean… Look at her! What else could she be?"

"But I don't want to be fire girl forever! How am I supposed to get good grades and get accepted into a prestigious university in the future if I burn all of my papers and desks to cinders?" complained Blossom.

"Don't worry, Blossom, we'll figure this thing out." Max assured her.

That's when their attention was caught by a beeping sound. It started off quick and made Blossom stand up and look down to see the mark from the watch was flashing between red and white in a rapid fashion. With a final beep, Blossom was engulfed in a flash of bright red light that forced Max and his grandchildren to cover their eyes due to the brightness. When they looked up they saw, not the fire creature that their friend/surrogate niece had become, but the very girl that the watch clamped onto! She's human again, and looks very pleased to be!

"Yes! I'm me again!" she cheered.

"Too bad. I liked it when you were a walking briquette." Gwen quipped, holding up a marshmallow for emphasis.

But Blossom wasn't paying attention to her fellow ten year old. She was once again trying to pull the watch off of her arm with no success.

"I still can't get this thing off!" she grunted as she pulled on the watch.

"Then you'd better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Max instructed.

He picked a flashlight up from inside a nearby toolbox and turned it on before turning back to the kids.

"I'll go check out that crash site. You kids stay here until I get back." Max said.

As he walked off into the forest, Blossom looked back down at the watch and seemed to be thinking about the many possibilities of the newfound power at her fingertips. This all seems so similar to when the Professor first created herself and her sisters. The three of them had great power, but they didn't bother trying to control it much due to their still fresh and childish minds. Not to mention they got so caught up in a simple game of tag that they didn't even notice the amount of property damage they'd been doing to Townsville.

She can't allow a repeat performance with this watch of hers.

* * *

_*****With the Robot…*****_

* * *

The robot had just been compressed into the form of a probe and jettisoned from its own ship. It quickly fell to Earth and landed around the same spot as the watch did. Once the smoke cleared from its landing, it began to transform back into its true form with a hiss of compressed air being released.

When it finished transforming, the robot resembles a mix of a man and a praying mantis with big red compound eyes. Using these eyes, it began to scan the area for the crashed pod containing this 'Omnitrix' that the squid alien keeps talking about.

Bingo!

Once locked onto the pod and seeing that it was empty, the robot raised a hand towards the empty pod and shot a laser blast at it, thus destroying it.

With its objective no longer being in the area, the robot shot two disks out from its shoulders. These 'disks' morphed into what appeared to be smaller probes that sort of resembled flying crabs of some kind. And these crabs are on the hunt.

* * *

_*****With Blossom and the Tennyson Cousins…*****_

* * *

Our young heroine was busy trying to figure out how the watch worked, even though Max had told her specifically not to. And she seemed to be close to cracking the code, so to speak.

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" she asked herself.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Blossom was about to further mess with the watch and transform again.

Until…

**"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!**" screamed Ben with a scary mask on.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**

While Blossom held a hand over her heart, which now felt like it was beating a thousand beats a minute, Ben removed his mask and doubled over onto the ground laughing his lungs out. Even Gwen was giggling at what had just happened to her friend.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh, very funny. Not!" Blossom said to the two laughing ten year olds.

"Aw, lighten up! It was just a joke!" Ben said.

But Blossom ignored him. She is more focused on trying to figure out how the watch works and what it really is. She knows that it's not an ordinary wristwatch, and that kinda has her concerned. Then again, it doesn't have the makings of the types of things that Blossom has seen made by the likes of Mojo Jojo, or even HIM.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that." Gwen said.

"Oh, did he now?" quipped Blossom.

"Did your parents drop you when you were a baby? Because I'm pretty sure any sane person would just leave that crazy thing the heck alone." Gwen said.

Blossom stopped messing with the watch for a moment, if only to further converse with her fellow children.

"Come on, you can't really not be the LEAST bit curious about what else this thing can do?" Blossom asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Well, I am, but…" Gwen trailed off.

* * *

_*****Back at the Crash Site…*****_

* * *

Max had just arrived at the spot where Blossom told him that she'd found the watch, and so far he wasn't liking what he was seeing.

He knelt down and picked up a shard of what was once the pod that carried the watch. It didn't feel like any kind of metal he's ever felt before. On this planet at least. But he could also tell that something ELSE was here. Something that destroyed the pod from the outside.

"I don't like this one little bit." Max mumbled to himself.

* * *

_*****With the Kids…*****_

* * *

"Look, if I can figure out how this thing works, then maybe I can use it to help people! I mean, REALLY help them, and not just, you know… get in the way." Blossom said somewhat sadly, remembering her screwups in Townsville as she continued to fiddle with the watch.

"So, what did it feel like going all alien like that?" Ben asked.

"It freaked me out at first. It felt like I was me, but it also felt like I was somebody else." Blossom explained.

That's when she accidentally pushed the buttons on the watch which made the dial pop up with a beeping sound. And once again, the screen merged to form a diamond shape while the shadow of a humanoid appeared in the diamond.

"Hey, I think I figured out how I did it!" Blossom exclaimed excitedly. "Should I try it again? Just once?"

Unlike before, this time Blossom twisted the faceplate and the shadow switched between several new ones. She stopped on one that looked a bit more beastial in appearance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gwen warned.

"Yeah. YOU wouldn't. But Blossom's not you." Ben quipped. "Go for it, girl! I want to see what else you can turn into!"

This encouragement is just what Blossom needed as she smirked and raised her hand up high.

"Well then, let's see what we got here!" she said.

She slammed the dial down and was engulfed in another flash of pink light. This time, the transformation was different from when she became the magma golem. Rather than the watch turning into charcoals and traveling up her arm, it was absorbed into her arm and caused lots of thick veins to travel up the appendage.

The further the transformation went, the more beastial Blossom became. Her body was covered in pale red fur, her nails turned into long, sharp claws while also turning black and retaining their appearance of human fingernails, and she seemed to lose her ears, nose and eyes. She developed these odd slits along the sides of her now longer and thicker neck. Three on each side for a total of six. On her back and the back of her forearms her fur resembles blunt quills. Her mouth also changed to look far more grotesque and unearthly with chapped lips, a long worm-like tongue, and four sharp fangs in her mouth along with a few smaller, dagger-like teeth. In fact, her whole body seemed to take on the structure of a canine with several traits from a gorilla. Mostly her more humanoid looking forelimbs and hands. But surprisingly, she didn't grow a tail.

The watch seemed to relocate itself to Blossom's left shoulder, and doesn't seem like it will fall off due to movement. Blossom let out this odd roar/howl combo as the transformation finished. Needless to say, Ben's reaction to this transformation was kind of expected.

"Cool! An alien dog!" he exclaimed.

But Gwen was much less impressed by this new form.

"EW! This thing's even uglier than a Ben is normally, if that's even possible! Bow wow, someone put a flea collar on this mutt!" quipped Gwen.

The transformed girl let out an odd noise in this alien's native language that could've been a very indignant cry of 'Hey!' at the flea collar comment. Somehow, she knows that this species takes great pride in their fur, thank you very much!

"And no eyes? What good is THIS one if it can't see in front of its own face?" Gwen asked, waving a hand in Littlefoot's face.

That's when she smirked as she got a stupid idea. Whistling innocently, Gwen walked behind Blossom with a stick in her hands. She silently made a 'batter up!' motion as she got ready to swing the stick, but that's when Blossom did something strange.

The slits on her neck opened up as the camera shifts to a sort of infrared vision that showed Blossom that Gwen was about to swing the stick at her. Just as Gwen swung, Blossom jumped up out of the way and flipped backwards so she landed on the far edge of the campsite while Gwen fell to the ground due to her own momentum. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like this alien can see using a specialized type of scent vision. And by the smirk that appeared on her face, Blossom knows it.

"Okay, so maybe this alien isn't TOTALLY useless." Gwen admitted from her spot on the ground.

But soon enough, she found herself pinned to the ground as Blossom had pounced on her, snarling and drooling on the girl. Her anger apparent by the raised hackles that revealed that her fangs were a lot longer and a lot SHARPER than they looked. And all Ben could do was watch in morbid fascination.

"Uh, good… alien doggy…" Gwen said nervously.

And it seemed like Blossom was about to take a big bite out of her fellow ten year old, when suddenly… she began to lick the girl's face relentlessly, getting alien dog slobber all over her face and clothes with alien doggy kisses.

"HEY! STOP! COME ON, NOW!" shouted Gwen while her cousin laughed at her.

Once she decided that she'd drooled on her enough, Blossom got off and allowed Gwen to get up while flicking slobber off her shirt sleeves.

"Ugh! I just KNOW this stuff ain't gonna wash out!" She complained.

Blossom let out a rapid barking noise that seemed to be this alien's equivalent to laughter. This made Gwen smirk and flick some of the drool back at Blossom, who just gave her an eyeless glare and wiped it away using one of her paws. But that's when Blossom smelled something else. Something far less human. She can't really tell what it is. But whatever it is, she doesn't like it at all. As proven by her very feral sounding growling.

"What is it, Girl? You smell something?" Ben asked.

He got his answer when Ran ran out to the edge of the clearing and pounced on one of the robots that was hunting for the 'Omnitrix' thing that the squid face alien keeps talking about! He grabbed it and redirected the laser just as it was about to fire.

Needless to say, everyone was on edge now!

**"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"** screamed Ben and Gwen as they clung to each other.

But as Blossom fought the robot, she could instinctively feel the fear that was pouring out of her new friends. And she wasn't about to let this tin can mess with his them! Call it instinct if you want, but all Blossom knows is that she considers Ben and Gwen to be part of her pack and will die fighting to protect them. Biting into the robot, Blossom managed to rip several wires out of the robot, sending it flying towards a nearby rock wall. Just as she used one of her front paws to rip off the head, she 'saw' what she's heading for and decided on the best option for this particular situation.

ABANDON SHIP!

She quickly jumped off of the robot just before it hit the wall and exploded. And just in time too, as the watch began flashing red and beeping before Blossom was engulfed in a flash of red light. She stood back up and glared at the wreckage of the robot.

"And stay down!" she ordered.

But her eyes widened as something else happened. The second robot appeared in the clearing! And it's sensors are locked onto Blossom! It readied its own laser blaster as our protagonist uttered the only two words she could possibly think of at this point in time.

"Aw man…!"

As the second robot closed in, Blossom instinctively backed up. She knows that she can't possibly fight this thing if the laser blast the first one shot is any indication of how advanced it is. So she tried to transform like she did last time, but the watch wasn't responding. No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't working in the least!

_'What's wrong with this thing?! Does it need to recharge, or something?!'_ she mentally asked herself.

But just as the robot had locked on to Blossom, she was saved by a familiar green-eyed boy. While the robot was distracted by Blossom, he grabbed a nearby shoven and smashed the alien robot to the ground. He hit it repeatedly as he made sure that it's completely and utterly destroyed.

"No freaky robot is gonna hurt MY new friend while I'm around! Alien or otherwise!" Ben declared.

"Thanks Ben. You're a lifesaver." said Blossom.

Ben just nodded in response as Gwen started checking over her fellow redhead for any serious injuries, even though it's highly unlikely that she has any. Satisfied that Blossom isn't hurt, Gwen got ready to scold her for being so reckless. But she didn't get the chance to as the robot caught fire. Not wanting to take any more chances around these things, the kids ran for the safety of the motorhome. And a good thing they did too, since the robot exploded like ten seconds later.

After walking back to the Rustbucket, Max began to scold Blossom for her recklessness while at the same time making sure all of the kids were unharmed after their encounter with that flying bucket of bolts.

"I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you NOT to fool around with it until we know what it is." Max lightly scolded.

While he didn't like that Blossom had used the watch in such a reckless manner like that, especially since she got rid of her powers from before, he was at least proud of her for protecting his grandkids, for the most part. And that pride in her selflessness outweighed any anger he felt towards his disobedience.

"Sorry, uncle Max." Blossom apologized.

She held up the watch so that everyone could see her demonstration.

"But at least I figured out how to make it work." Blossom said, revealing one good thing to come. "All you do is press this button, then when the ring pops up just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and BAMMO! You're one of ten super cool alien hero dudes!".

Ben was grinning like a maniac. Being able to turn into ten different extraterrestrial beings sounded almost too good to be true, and yet here's the proof on Blossom's wrist! She's got a watch that lets her do just that! Honestly, Ben's a bit jealous of his friend.

"What about staying a super cool alien hero dude and not turning back into plain old Blossom?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blossom looked away, a disappointed and slightly sheepish look appearing on her face.

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet." she admitted.

Max actually looked thoughtful about this whole situation. He had been hoping for at least a semi-normal vacation this summer, but it looks like the universe has other plans. Maybe this is its way of showing Blossom that it doesn't matter how many times she's messed up in the past. That she's still a superhero just like she used to be back in Townsville.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on your wrist, I'd say we better help you learn. Fast." Max said.

"Alright!" cheered Blossom.

"Sa-weet!" added Ben.

He and Blossom fist bumped while Gwen just stared in disbelief. Was her grandpa really entrusting a child with a device as powerful as that watch? That seems a little bit like an idea that could easily backfire. Not that her grandpa's plans have backfired before. Then again, she certainly trusts Blossom with that watch A LOT more than she would trust someone like Ben with it.

But their attention was soon caught by a radio that Max brought with him and installed into the Rustbucket, picking up a signal from a forest ranger's communication channel.

**"Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not gonna believe me, but... robot!"**

That was all that the ranger could utter before the channel fizzed out in a blur of static.

"Sounds just like those things that attacked me! It must be looking for the watch…! Those people are in trouble because of me!" Blossom said, blaming herself for this.

Max looked at the Professor Utonium's daughter with an unreadable expression. The girl got up from the chair she was sitting on and looked in the direction where the nearest campground was located. That's most likely where the robot was attacking.

"I've gotta do something!" Blossom said.

"You?! And what're YOU gonna do about it?" Gwen asked.

The former Powerpuff Girl looked at her with a slight glare due to her lack of faith before glancing down at the watch and smirking. She and the others ran to another part of the woods where Blossom could most likely transform without anyone else seeing her. She's taking the whole secret identity thing VERY seriously. The watched beeped and began glowing pink, signaling a full charge.

Blossom looked up at Max, silently asking for permission to transform. The old man nodded in affirmative to give the go ahead, and Blossom did her thing. Pressing the button on her new watch, it beeped as the dial popped up. The hourglass merged into a diamond once again as the shadows of the aliens once again appeared.

"Yeah!" Blossom cheered as she began to twist the dial. "Eenie, meenie, minie… Here goes!"

She pressed the faceplate down and was once again engulfed in a flash of pink light. But this time, instead of seeming painful like his first two transformations looked, Blossom was completely okay as a bright blue crystalline substance began to encase her whole body.

Now, she is a silicon based humanoid female that looks to have a rounded structure even though she's made from crystals. Like when Blossom became that fire alien, her chest is noticeably bigger, her arms are thin yet strong, her body has an hourglass figure that also maintains an appearance of having great strength, and her head is squared. Her uniform is a skintight bodysuit that's red on one half, and white on the other. The white side also has a red patch on the shoulder where the watch relocated itself to.

"So what can this one do?" Ben asked excitedly.

While Blossom looked at her hand to try and determine the nature of this alien, she silently contemplated how she would be fighting a robot with no knowledge of how this form's powers and abilities work. But she doesn't care, so long as she can help those people instead of making things worse.

"I don't know, Ben. But I bet it's gonna be cool!" Blossom said.

* * *

_*****At What Shall Soon be the Battleground...*****_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campgrounds, it was utter pandemonium! Explosions were rocking the place as screams of terror were unleashed by frightened campers. Energy blasts were flying everywhere, destroying caravans and mobile homes of all kinds. This is the scene that Blossom and the others ran in on. And upon seeing the main robot, they knew that things were about to get ugly. Fast.

"Looks like papa robot this time." quipped Blossom. "I'll get gearhead's attention, you guys get the campers to safety!"

Max nodded and lead the others off to get the campers as far away from the fight as possible. Something told them that this was not a fight that could be easily won by hunters alone. Blossom's eyes began to glow as she charged into action. The robot was about to try and smash a park ranger, but a new voice ended up breaking its concentration.

"Leave him alone! Want somebody to pick on? Try me!" taunted Blossom.

The robot turned its attention to the now silicon based human girl and began scanning her. It's scanners began to glow as it found what it was looking for. The watch! It tossed the ranger, making him yelp before grunting as he hit the ground hard. The robot extended a hand to Blossom and shot her with a laser blast. She grunted as she was sent soaring through the air before landing on a motor home which was soon blasted by the robot. It walked off in her direction, determined to acquire the item it was seeking.

But it seems like our normally pink eyed protagonist ain't out for the count yet, folks! A shard of crystal punctured through the metal hull of the destroyed vehicle before slicing an opening in it. This revealed the crystal to be Blossom's left arm! This alien seems to be able to turn itself into a living weapon, and Blossom is really liking it as more shards grew out from her arm.

"Cool…!" she said in awe.

Blossom looked up to see the robot standing right over her, advancing like a cat would on a mouse. Her eyes started to glow again as she charged at the robot and tried to cleave it in half with her new crystal sword. But the robot was a lot smarter and more skilled than the two drones it sent out. It jumped out of the way just as our hero swung before spinning its legs in mid-air in order to build up momentum. Allowing gravity to aid it, the robot slammed onto Blossom and got the transformed girl stuck in the ground.

Blossom grunted from the impact, but soon started to panic a little bit as she realized that she is literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." she said to himself.

Back with Max, Ben and Gwen, they were hard at work getting the campers to safety. So far, there were no serious injuries. But better safe than sorry.

"What is going on here?!" asked the injured park ranger as Ben helped him to his feet.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ben replied. "Now, come on!"

He lead the park ranger to where the others were congregating and began to watch Blossom's fight from a safe distance. But it seems to be a losing battle with Blossom getting the snot beat out of her by the giant robot. She was swatted away into one of the parked vehicles, destroying it in the process, and just BARELY managed to dive out of the way of an incoming laser blast. Soon, she was stuck on the defensive as he dodged laser blast after laser blast.

But one of the stray laser blasts hit a tree and sent it falling down. Blossom looked in the direction it was falling, and saw that it was about to fall on top of Ben! Thinking fast, she ran in front of her new friend and fellow ten year old and did something that seemed instinctual.

She caused a mountain of sharp crystals to grow from her back and effectively slice the tree in half! This caused it to fall harmlessly next to Ben instead of on top of him. Good thing Max and Gwen were watching from a safe distance. Both Tennysons, young and old, breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that Ben made it out okay.

As Blossom retracted the crystals, she felt the need to ask.

"So, we even?"

"Even." Ben replied.

All of a sudden, Blossom was grabbed by the robot's claws, causing her to remember that she's in the middle of a fight.

"Uh oh!" she yelped.

The robot lifted her into the air and proceeded to try and rip her arm off! Thinking fast, Blossom turned her arm into a cluster of sharp crystals and destroyed one of the robot's hands. It wasn't too pleased about that and blasted her into the main cabin of the campsite, causing it to explode in a burst of fire. Max began to help his grandchildren up onto a fallen tree so she could get a better view of the fight. They all watched with rapt attention as the robot began closing in on Blossom.

"Blossom!" Max cried.

Luckily, the girl dug herself out from under a pile of bricks, relatively unharmed from that blast. This alien form is a lot more durable than it looks. The robot fired another laser blast as Blossom charged at it, but this time she blocked the blast with her now bladed arms. The results were a deflected blast that almost hit Max and the others, and Blossom didn't like that. She grunted as she was sent skidding on her back from the force of the blast. But when she sat up, she looked to one of her bladed arms… and got herself an idea.

She ran back to the alien, turning her arms back into normal hands instead of blades and began to rile up the rusty pile of junk.

"Come on, show me what you got! Throw one right in here!" Blossom taunted. "Your mother was a toaster and your dad was a shrunken head!"

And it looks like her taunts worked as the robot raised its remaining hand and began charging up a stronger laser blast. Naturally, the onlookers were kinda worried.

"Get out of there! NOW!" shouted Max.

But it was too late. The robot fired a continuous stream of laser energy at Blossom! But this time, she was prepared. She caught the blast in her hands, grunting as she began to skid back from the amount of energy that was in this new attack. Many of the spectators watched in morbid fascination. This was kinda like a science experiment, but more lethal!

"What comes around goes around!" quipped the living crystal humanoid.

The energy grew brighter as more and more power pooled into Blossom's hands. Something tells me that this is gonna be a big one!

"Let's see how YOU like it, ya techno freak!" she growled.

Curling her fingers inwards, Blossom redirected the beam so that it sliced the robot in half, causing the two halves to fall on top of each other and explode in a shower of broken parts.

"AL-RIGHT!" cheered Littlefoot's friends.

"Way to go, Bloss-"

Max stopped himself when he remembered the crowd that was gathered. If Blossom wanted to keep that watch out of the hands of any potentially corrupted individuals, she'll need to not use her real name.

"Um… Diamond headed guy!" Max said, finishing his cheer.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?" Blossom cheered, pumping her fist in victory.

But she soon saw Max, Ben, and Gwen making motions to stop acting like a ten year old and be more professional. Her eyes widened briefly at her mistake before she cleared her throat and fixed her posture.

"Well, I think my work here is done." she said.

And with her work done, she did the most appropriate thing to do in this situation. Run away like a bat outta hell!

"Who WAS that guy?" asked a random camper.

Everyone else just shrugged, pretty sure that no one else would believe them about what happened here today. And they most certainly didn't notice the rest of Blossom's entourage sneaking away while they were distracted.

* * *

_*****In Space (A FOURTH TIME!)…*****_

* * *

Back at the ship that housed the squid alien, we see that many of his drones are hard at work fixing the damage done to the ship. But inside the healing tank, the squid was most definitely pissed off.

"Failure…! Unbelievable! The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall!" he declared.

Yeah, something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot more of this guy in the near future.

* * *

_*****Back on Earth…*****_

* * *

The next day, Ben, Gwen and their grandpa were busy putting away their camping supplies as they got ready to hit the road once again. But as they continued to pack the bags back up into the RV, Max noticed that one of his young campers was missing.

"Where's Blossom?" he asked.

"I don't know. We thought you knew." Ben replied.

"Yeah. We haven't seen her since breakfast." Gwen added.

These responses worried Max a little. If Blossom isn't here, then where is she? That's when the three of them heard the sound of something heading in their direction at a breakneck speed. Looking down the dirt road, they saw a dust cloud heading toward them, but were surprised to see something skidding to a halt right in front of them! It was a cobalt blue velociraptor humanoid with black orbs on the bottom of its feet, a conical black helmet that pointed backwards and has a pink 'X' shaped visor over its face. The creature was clearly female in appearance, and wears a red jumpsuit with a white underbelly and black stripes on its long tail.

After seeing the familiar symbol on the creature's chest, Max immediately figured out who this creature really is. Especially after the visor of her helmet retracted to reveal pink colored eyes and full black lips.

"Blossom?" he asked.

"Ee-yup!" replied the creature, popping the 'p'. "Hey! Check this out!"

Her visor lowered back into place as she quickly sped off and began to move faster than the humans could see, packing up everything back into the RV in no less than ten seconds. Skidding to a halt, Blossom's visor retracted as she stood crouched down and proud of her work.

"Pretty fast, huh?" she asked.

The symbol on her chest began to beep and flash red again before the creature was engulfed in a red light and reverted back to Blossom. She stood up and dusted herself off while fixing her dress as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I think this is gonna be the best summer ever!" Blossom exclaimed happily.

"Absolutely!" Max said in agreement.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Ben commented before asking "So, where'd you go anyway?"

"I just had to take care of a few last minute things before our vacation really got rolling." Blossom said cryptically.

* * *

_*****Elsewhere…*****_

* * *

Back in Bellwood, the two kids who are the main bullies in Ben's school, Cash and JT, were looking down at the ground as something seemed off to them.

"Dude! How'd we get up here?" Cash asked his friend.

"I-I'm not sure. It all happened so fast!" JT replied.

However, we can now see that the reason they were looking down in the first place is because they're currently hanging from a tree branch by their underwear. And unfortunately for them, it doesn't seem like anyone driving by is going to help them down anytime soon.

"HEY! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! LITTLE HELP UP HERE, PLEASE!" shouted Cash.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you guys like my story idea, and I will be posting artwork of Blossom and her aliens on my DeviantArt gallery as the story progresses. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to just have Blossom use the names that Ben gave to his aliens, or if you want me to use my own names. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
